


Однострочники 21.1 Сэм с детства для демонов игрушка

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Заявка:Хёрт!Сэм. Азазель еще в детстве Сэма вселил в Джона и Дина демонов, чтобы манипулировать им. Демоны жестоки к Сэму. Азазель приходит как спаситель. А+





	Однострочники 21.1 Сэм с детства для демонов игрушка

Ситуация патовая. Ааз держал на прицеле Дина, Дин и отец - Сэма. Сэм, по их мнению, безоружен. Избит, растоптан, унижен и безоружен. Как все последние десять лет.

Сэм ухмыльнулся. Сломанное в детстве ребро привычно заныло. Переломанные пальцы и руки - "неловкий Сэмми свалился с лестницы" - задёргало.

Демон ошибся в нём. А может быть, опоздал. Потому что Сэм - помнил. И отца помнил и брата в те времена, когда чёрный дым не проник им во внутренности. Помнил отцовский дневник с записями о том, кто убил маму. И стоило демону показаться, подъехать как к принцессе на белом коне, Сэм шкурой расчуял его план.

Стал сыном, учеником, да чего уж было терять - любовником. Смотрел влюблённо подбитыми братом глазами, подставлял порванную отцом задницу. Пил его кровь, учился владеть его силой. И немного не рассчитал. Дина здесь не должно было оказаться.

Ситуация патовая.

Дин бросил злобный взгляд на Сэма, щелкнул боёк. Ааз опоздал на секунду, пуля с ладони Сэма прыгнула ему прямо в лоб. Дин выстрелил в Джона.

Справиться с демоном, оседлавшим брата, Сэму раз плюнуть. Жалкий слабак едва хрустнул в ментальных объятиях, куда ему против "любимой принцесски Аазазеля", когда его сдерживать смог даже Дин. Рухнули оба.

Сэм давно думал про это, мечтал, как освободится. И брата освободит. И будет у них как в кино - хорошие победили, а свадебный "Кадиллак" уезжает в закат. Но вот демоны развеяны пыльным ветром, отец и "отец" мертвы, а до Сэма только сейчас дошло, что ситуация - патовая. На самом деле ему неизвестно, что ему говорил демон, а что брат. Освободиться от демонов это одно, а вместе в закат...

\- Чёрт! - десять лет рабства выплеснулись слезами. - Чёрт! Чёрт!

Истерика прорвалась грандиозная, трупы взлетели, машины поволокло прочь, пыль, грязь и ветки восстали огромным торнадо. Сэм смотреть не мог в глаза брату. Неправильно любимому, обожаемому вопреки всему. С очевидной ясностью встало - если б ты хотел, чтобы с Дином всё оставалось по-прежнему, не надо было затевать бунт. Не стоило вырываться на свободу, только чтобы потерять единственное, что держало в жизни. Дин прорвался из шторма в око бури, прижал какую-то вонючую тряпку к лицу, и Сэма вырубило.

\- Прости...

 

***  
\- ...Сэмми.

Чистый мотельный номер, удобная кровать. Почему-то ничего не болело, только горло. Дин держал его за лицо и не давал увернуться, спрятаться за отросшей чёлкой. Смотрел в глаза. Сэм покосился на капельницу, на стол, где приготовлена протёртая пища. И чуть не разревелся заново. Только волна колдовства почему-то не пришла.

\- Сэм, ты меня любишь?

Решив, что у него проблемы со слухом, Сэм всё таки посмотрел на Дина.

\- Это всё демон? Да? - Дин осторожно, но требовательно встряхнул за плечи. - Он тебя заставлял?

Пришлось помотать головой.

\- Не заставлял. Не бросай мен...

"Заткнули рот поцелуем", - дурацкая фраза из женских романов, но сейчас именно это с Сэмом и произошло. Дин ласкал его рот как никогда прежде, выцеловывал губы, что-то волшебное творил языком. Сэм возбудился и готовился к привычным приливам боли, но она всё не приходила, наоборот, едва ладонь Дина легла на пах и потёрла, он обкончался, как ни разу не трахавшийся подросток. Жжением отозвался только пульсирующий зад, и то - отголосками. Отдышавшись, Сэм не поверил своим чувствам, полез смотреть - на члене пара подживших швов, весь пирсинг, уродующий его и причинявший бесконечные мучения, снят.

Дин смотрел на него правильно чёрными глазами - белок белый, а по краю расширившегося зрачка - зелёная радужка.

\- Тебя подштопали, мелкий, везде поправили, кровь почистили. Только прости, колдовать ты больше не будешь, - он провёл пальцем по пластырю над татуировкой.

\- Насрать! - Сэм поймал Дина за шею, обнаруженный на пальцах гипс немного мешался, но да чёрт с ним.

\- С этим временно проблемы, - фыркнул Дин.

\- Всё равно! Заживёт, и я тебя неделю из постели не выпущу!

Дин рассмеялся и прижал к себе, а Сэм чувствовал, что его ещё не отпустило. И переживать ещё будет, и срываться. Но главное они сделали. А колдовство - ну его. Он в Аазовых книгах видел татуировки-обереги от вампиров, ангелов и на кой-то от левиафанов. Обязательно уговорит Дина, и оба сделают. И всё у них будет хорошо! Сэм даже на обожаемую Дином "Импалу" вместо "Кадиллака" согласен.


End file.
